omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Patch
|-|Base= |-|Ikarin Patch= Character Synopsis Don Patch (首領パッチ, Don Patchi) is a character in the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo who is a happy-go-lucky character, more so than anyone else on Bo-bobo's team. While facing extreme danger and the many powerful and troublesome threats in this world, he usually keeps his chin up and either finds or says something that completely destroys the mood of the battle or makes things even more bizarre. Character Statistics Tier: High 3-A, likely 2-C | High 3-A, likely 2-C Verse: Bobobo-bo-Bo-bobo Name: Don Patch, Patchimi, Panty Hunter L, Poppy Rocks (English Dub) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rock Candy Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality(Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8. Reliant on a specific diaper), Martial Arts, Fourth Wall Awareness, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, Plant Manipulation(Became a plant. Grew from a seed that sprouted into a flower), One Hit Kill(Had several "instant death attacks"), Regeneration(High. Regenerated from being a crumbled pile of dust multiple times. Likely Low-Godly), Resurrection(Has brought himself back more than once), Flight, Transmutation(Changed Beauty back into a human from a doll), Size Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation(He can shock people by touching them), Aura, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Invisibility, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation(via Dummy Ball and Spike Attack), Technological Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks (Was able to hit Giga, who could only be hit by conceptually artistic attacks by attacking him with the "concept of aesthetic" that exists within everyday reality), Resistance to Transmutation(When Maiteru turned him into a statue, he broke out of it by singing. Shibito's Character Change wore off quickly), Wind Manipulation(Was able to easily fight in Geha's tornado and was unaffected by his attacks), Sealing (When the Kill Seals were put on Bo-bobo's team, they just peeled them off), Martial Arts( Shibito's physical attack didn't affect him at all, and the narration specified that it was "because he was Ashikaga Takauji"), Dream Manipulation (When Nightmare used Death Nightmare to make Don Patch's nightmares become reality, he instead made it an enjoyable dream), Soul Manipulation (When Halekulani blew up his soul, he just enjoyed the view), Memory Manipulation (Shibito's Memory Destruction Array didn't work on Don Patch because "he is a dummy and doesn't have things like memories"), Hellfire Manipulation (He resisted J's Kurotaiyō Shinken two different times by turning into an old man, specifying that he would've died otherwise) | All previous abilities boosted, Possession(Became a UFO and used a tractor beam to temporarily steal and control enemies in a Galaxia style manner), Regeneration(Mid-Godly. Regenerated quickly from being completely erased), Afterimage Creation, Mind Reading, Memory Manipulation, Absorption(Absorbed the power from Nenchaku's tape and threw it back one hundredfold), Transmutation(Turned past Be-bebe into a cat), Immobilization (Can seal away someone's movement for "three turns"), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the opponent's souls), Reactive Evolution, Duplication, Resistance to Poison Manipulation(Was eating Kikunojō's poisoned seeds), Extrasensory Perception, Mind Reading, and Precognition(Goemon's techniques weren't able to see Don Patch's weaknesses or true form, instead showing irrelevant things), Absorption(When absorbed by Tsuru Tsururina III, he was still in tact), Bone Manipulation(Yami's Skull Crest technique failed to work on him), | All previous powers boosted, Rage Power, Danmaku, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn people into Kopatch), Empathic Manipulation Destructive Ability: High Universe Level,' '''likely '''Multi-Universe Level '(Defeated Tsuru Tsuralina III who has the power to create infinite unpredictable and endless universes within his Magic Handkerchief, Comparable to BoBoBo who who created his own universe and maintains it with his willpower. Rewrote all of BoBoBo with ease) | High Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '''(Should be massively stronger than before considering his power has increased 1000 times over from BoBoBo's "Death") | '''Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe '(Comparable to BoBoBo, who become infinitely superior to his previous forms) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to BoBoBo who can travel from to the center of the universe casually, Outpaced Earth's Universe Ball which can create a Big Bang and can attack at MFTL+ Speeds) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Much faster than before as his power has increased 1000 times over) | '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: High Universal, likely Multi-Universe Level '''(His attacks can harm people like BoBoBo who can create an entire Universe from his Nose Hair and maintain said dimension with his willpower alone) | '''High Universal, likely Multi-Universe Level '''(Much stronger than before thanks to the 1000 power increase) | '''Universal+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Comparable to BoBoBo) 'Durability: High Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ '''(Survived Earth's Universe Ball which created a Big Bang, Can tank hits from BoBoBo and Tsuru who both have showcased the abillity to create and maintain entire universes) | '''High Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '''(Can tank much more than before) | '''Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level ' 'Stamina: Limitless '(Has never really shown to tire and whenever he does it's usually a joke) 'Range: Planetary '(Contains enough power to effect the entire Planet) 'Intelligence: High '''(Has awarness he is a fictional character within a show and knows about other animes as well, Has mastery in science, Is a doctor and has several years worth of knowledge in combat) '''Weaknesses: Does not take his battles seriously usually confusing his opponets instead of fighting | Is too serious and will lose control if angered enough thus acting without thinking Versions: Base Form | Ikarin Patch Other Attributes List of Equipment: Patch Swords, A Onion, A Pinecone and Meatballs Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Prukogi' (プルコギ Purukogi)/Wig Out: *Transform: Turns into a Shuriken/Ninja Star, a monster etc. and wield their ability. Used against Bo-bobo. *'Don Patch Shuriken Attack' (首領パッチ手裏剣アタック Don Pacchi Shuriken Atakku)/Don Patch Ninja Star Attack: 'After turning into a Shuriken Don Patch attacks the enemy multiple times at high speed. Used against Bo-bobo. Don Patch can also use this attack as Super Patch in Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. *'Thousand Needles (針千本 Harisenbon)/Porcupine Power: His quills expand (some fans claim he turns into a porcupine) and strike the enemy. Used against Wig Bro members. *'Don Patch Sword '(ドンパッチソード Don Pacchi Soodo): Don Patch uses a green onion to attack an opponent. Used against Gechappi, Chuunosuke, Indus Guy, and T-500. *'Don Patch Hammer '(ドンパッチハンマー Don Pacchi Hanmaa): Exactly like Don Patch Sword, only a different name. Used against Gechappi. *Becoming Candy: Don Patch turns into candy for fusions purposes. *'C Attack' (Ｃアタック Shii Atakku): Don Patch tackles the enemy. Used against Beauty. *'Don Patch Kick' (首領パッチキック Don Pacchi Kikku): A kick. Used against Rice. *'Don Patch Headbutt '(首領パッチ頭突き Don Pacchi Zutsuki): A headbutt. Used against Rice. *'Tickle Attack' (くすぐりアタック Kuzukuri Atakku)/Secret Tickling Attack: Don Patch's quills grow and become hairlike to tickle the enemy. Used against Over, but Tokoro Tennosuke is tickled instead while using Amoeba Airspace. *'Shimitare Blues' (しみったれブルース Shimittare Buruusu)/Fist of Bruce Lee: Punches the enemy multiple times. It's his strongest attack and always defeats the enemy it is used on (Strong enough to defeat even some "Four Heavenly Kings"). Used against Lamune, Kinen, Purupu, and T-500. Don Patch can also use this attack as Super Patch but with far more power. *'Double Dragon Tusk Killing Attack' (双龍牙斬烈破)/Explosion of the Double Dragon Fang: Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke take on odd animation and uppercut the enemy, causing an explosion. Used Halekulani. *'Sword of Cleansing Light:' When in ghost form on Saturday's Ghost Wars during Wonderful 7 Day Trial Offer, Don Patch attacks with a sword of light. *'Idiot Ball' (バカボール Baka Booru)/Dumb Bell Ball: Don Patch summons a dumb face that makes any one it touches the smartest student by cheating (in a class of bears in the anime). Used against Dengakuman. *'Needlework: '''Extends his needles to attack everyone within the immediate area. Used against Pana, but also attacked Bo-bobo, and Tokoro Tennosuke. *'Hell's Spike Roller''' (地獄のトゲローラー Jigoku no Toge Rooraa)/Spikey Spin Attack: After entering his crayon box-like form, Don Patch's head spins then impales the enemy. Used against Super Rabbit and Despair-kun. *'Gold Digger Attack'/Take Me On A Shopping Spree Attack: Patches and female Tokoro Tennosuke try to sweet talk the enemy into taking them on a shopping spree. *'Don Patch Extract' (首領パッチエキス Don Pacchi Ekisu)/Patch Potion: Don Patch removes one of his spikes and uses a potion inside to cause the enemy to think what Don Patch thinks. Used against Shibito. *'Double Summer Man Punch' (W夏おやじパンチ Daburu Natsu Oyaji Panchi)/Double Summer Surfer Dude Punch: When Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke become Summer Surfers Dudes, they punch the enemy. *'Homing Blackboard Eraser' (ホーミング・黒板消し Hoomingu Kuroita Keshi)/Blackboard Eraser Attack: Don Patch throws two blackboard erasers at the enemy as homing projectile. Used against Giga. *'Tricky Bridge' (開橋)/Bridge Up: Don Patch goes to the brigde controls and lifts the road up. Used against Gorgon, Rocco, Jūbei, Shaina, Bo-bobo, Beauty, Heppokomaru, Softon, and Tokoro Tennosuke. *'Dreams Do Come True!!'/Revenge of the Red Piñata: Don Patch becomes an enraged ashura and attacks the enemy from behind. *'Don Patch's Strange Animals Night Parade of a Hundred Demons' (首領パッチの幻獣百鬼夜行 Don Pacchi no Chinjuu Hyakki Yakkou)/Mr. Patch's Train of Pain is Insane: Don Patch attacks with strange animals. Used against Goemon Ishikawa. *'Homing Meatballs'/Meatball Missiles: Don Patch and the meatballs turn into rockets and attack the enemy. Used against Hanpen. *'Land-Surfer's Blues'/Surf On Your Friend's Back: Don Patch charges to the enemy while riding Tokoro Tennosuke. Used against Hanpen. *'Neck Obliqueness Jumping Descending Enzui' (首ななめ飛び込み打ちおろし延髄): Don Patch kicks the enemy. Used against Hell Dolphin. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BoBoBo Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Toonforcers Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Regenerators Category:Absorbers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Plant Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Beserkers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2